After effects
by elly32
Summary: Sometimes the after effects of our actions  are just great, sometimes they're not...Sue& Jack, Tara& Bobby R
1. Chapter 1

_A.N. A new story! This time I'll try to make it funny not sad:)_

_As always: I apologize for any mistakes in grammar/spelling I've made!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters used in this story_

* * *

Lucy was fuming. Oh, no, everything was fine. The annual party for agents of the Washington bureau was in full swing, the food was excellent, champagne was chilled she had a handsome guy with her and the music played all her favorite songs.

It'd have been a perfect evening if only certain the dark-eyed agent had finally mustered his courage and made his move. That would make Lucy one really happy women.

But no, that fool once again had missed his chance and now Sue's dancing with Jim and Jack was somewhere sulking.

Lucy sighed truly disgusted with her friend. Three years? Please! He's been in love with Sue for three years, and he was still waiting!

At that pace he would propose when they both would turn ninety!

She even told him as much only few minutes ago when she spotted him watching Sue and Jim with poorly hidden jealousy . But of course Jack, being a complete idiot he's chose to ignore her. He started explaining that he couldn't act upon his feelings because rules, bureau politics etc, and then he simply walked away disappearing in a crowd

„ It's hopeless, he's hopeless! And stubborn, and stupid, and blind, and...arghhhh, he's such a man!" Lucy muttered

D almost spited his drink hearing Lucy's comment. He's sitting opposite her and because of that he was able to observe closely her frowning face. He was pretty sure who's actions, or rather lack of it prompted her displeasure.

Jack fully deserved his nickname he really behaved as a turtle!

But D wasn't as worried as Lucy about Sue and Jack. Well, they surely took their time, but their feelings were obvious for everyone and what's even more important they knew their own hearts desires. They only needed some courage to make that first step.

D smiled, he's certain that it'd be soon. No, D wasn't worried much Sue and Jack, it's the second pair that worried him. He sighed searching the crowd. He easily found Bobby's tall form dancing with some random women.

Now, there was a major problem. D sometimes felt like smacking Bobby upside his head to make him see the light. It's obvious that those two matched as well as Sue and Jack. How smart guy like Bobby managed to miss it was a mystery to D.

Bobby firmly believed that all his feelings, his protectiveness, gentleness and admiration for Tara was a part of him being her friend.

He's worst than Jack!

D shook his head annoyed. To made Jack act upon his feelings and Bobby see what's in front of him all this time they all needed a miracle.

A miracle, or a solid wake up call from a green monster. He chuckled at the thought.

* * *

**REVIEW? PLEASE?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Thank YOU for all reviews!**

* * *

Jack felt worse than bad, worse than dreadful sitting alone in the deserted bar in his official outfit nursing third bottle of beer. Theoretically right now he should have been on annual party , but after spending there an hour he'd been force to chose between leaving or bursting out and doing something drastic like for example knocking out certain man who'd been standing too close HIS Sue. Jack had chosen to leave not wanting to spoil Sue's evening.

He lowered his head.

OK, after drinking two beers he was ready to admit that Lucy had been right- he royally messed up. He should have asked Sue to be his date the minute they'd received their invitations not wait and plan like an idiot he was. That way she would have been his date not Jim's.

Jim- Jack thought angrily – what kind of name is it anyway?

And what was he thinking inviting Sue?

Didn't he have women in his own team?

He was trespassing!

And Sue? Why she had to accept the invitation of that...that... drongo?

Sue who looked so beautiful tonight in her dark dress and long blond hair. Jack was mussing.

If only he had acted more quickly he would have had her in his arms dancing on the parquet

How could one woman be at the same time so beautiful, good, loving and sweet. Sue Thomas was a gift from God. HIS gift from God!

Now if only he mustered his courage enough to tell her that.

He had to think, he needed a plan of action. He couldn't act too suddenly or too harshly.

"Double whiskey" familiar voice cut into Jack's bitter thoughts.

He raised his head and in astonishment noticed women's figure by the bar. Strange, somehow he's never imagined her to be whiskey kind of girl. However her appearance here meant that he wasn't going to spend this evening alone.

Misery likes company.

Rising from the table with his beer in the hand he moved toward the bar.

" Not your usual kind of place I suppose?" he asked slipping on the stool beside her

" I believe I could say the same about you." Tara stated lifting her drink up in the silent toast and without hesitation emptying the glass.

_'Dress- 500 dollars, shoes- 250, my face when I saw Bobby with that long-legged model- priceless' _she thought swallowing down bitter liquid.

"Another one please" Tara asked bartender, and seeing Jack's surprised look she shrugged her shoulders in a flippant gesture " There's only long and lonely weekend ahead"

"But whiskey Tara? I've never expected you to be a whiskey girl" he joked

"You only live once." she jibed

She really needed a break. She'd formed so much plans regarding today's event, only to had them crushed by that big drongo and his new girlfriend!

" It supposed to be our evening" she blurred out suddenly

Jack nodded his head in understanding. It could have been special evening for him and Sue if hadn't had waited so long ! Maybe a whiskey wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"Another round for both!" Jack called to the bartender winking at Tara's flushed face.

The bartender looked on both and shook his head. It's gonna be long night.

* * *

**REVIEW? PLEASE?**


	3. Chapter 3

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU MY DEAR REVIEWERS!**

* * *

"So what brought you here my prince instead of dancing with a fair princess on the ball? " Tara feeling more than a bit tipsy tilted her body toward Jack's.

They've already managed to raise a few toasts and their mood improved with every drink to the deep amusement of observing them bartender who couldn't brig himself to throw them out of the bar. They 're really adorable in their drunken state.

"Fair princess chose to spent the night in the arms of other prince charming" Jack mumbled "and the one here will end up as an single old embittered man, who will be telling everyone the story about his sad and pathetic life "

Tara blinked few times trying to grasp his meaning. How could Jack miss something so obvious! It was clear that he and Sue belonged together, like Mini and Micky, like Lois and Clark, like Hilary and Bill...

_'OK, way too far' _Tara stopped herself from making any more comparisons

" Ahh, poor Jackie-boy" she cooed " you don't need to worry! If you want I will let you on a secret" Tara smiled mischievously " he's not prince charming at all" she revealed with conspiratorial tone " he's just pretending to be one and the princess can be only with the real prince, and that's you! " she stated triumphing.

Jack grinned stupidly hearing her disquisition. In his current drunken state everything Tara was saying seemed to have the complete sense

"And why this princess is here instead of to dancing? " he asked softly reaching for next portion of brown liquid.

Tara sighed "Not a princess- there is only one princess " she corrected him bitterly "I'm from the different tale! Ugly duckling who wished to turn into the swan in order to dazzle Mr Right" sadly she looked at her dress remembering an amount of time she had devoted into finding it.

And that stupid drongo hadn't even noticed! Nothing! Not a single compliment! He'd been too busy flirting with that..., that..., that... inordinately well built girl!

"One very beautiful swan" Jack assured gently patting tip of her nose with his finger " and my swan is wrong, Mr Right isn't a complete idiot and drongo, he certainly noticed" Jack stated remembering Bobby's full of the admiration gaze.

There's hope that Bobby would finally see the light!

_'And to think that they're calling me a turtle!' h_e chuckled.

Tara smiled sadly thanking him for a compliment.

"We make a great pair, don't we?" she joked "I will end up as the crazy old lady with the bunch of cats, and you as the old embittered loner"

Jack could only agree. They really were great pair. Two FBI agents hopelessly in love with their partners getting drunk in the bar.

" Don't worry we still have each other" Jack consoled her embracing her back with his arm "I will help you taking care of your cats and you will be listening to my grumbling" he unfolded the vision of their future

" We have a deal" Tara stated respectably kissing his cheek " we'll grown old together! To hell with love! "

Uch, och! Bartender watched them slumping on each other in support. It's time to call for a taxi. He only hoped that at least one of them would be conscious enough to give the driver the address.

* * *

**REVIEW? PLEASE?**


	4. Chapter 4

**THANK YOU FOR ALL REVIEWS:):):):):):)**  
**YOU ARE AMAZING!**

* * *

Bobby was sitting alone at a table watching dancing pairs. His date, an old friend from Australia, seemed to be quite enthralled with one of agents she had met today so Bobby without regret had discharged her from her duties of being his official date.

He could see them together now dancing and cuddling to one another. They looked good together. One could tell that those two were a perfect match. Totally opposite to the couple next to them. Bobby moved his eyes toward another pair. Sue was dancing with Jim, but here eyes were looking for Jack. Who had disappeared a while ago without a word of explanation. What a great example of turtle!

And he?

He sat alone wondering what to do with the rest of the evening. He didn't feel like dancing and flirting with some stranger, and didn't want to disturb his friends who seemed to have great time with their respective partners. He's tempted to go and search for Tara. He was sure that evening with her wouldn't be boring, and who knows he may even convince her to agree to dance with him. He was sure that his feet would survive this experience , and honestly it was a small price to pay for a dance with Tara. Little sheila had left him speechless when she had appeared before him looking so beautiful in her green dress with delicate, almost not visible straps holding it on her creamy shoulders.

He was lost in daydreaming recalling how the material of that dress hugged her delicate body in the exactly right places.

There was definitely something going on between him and Tara, of that he was sure. It had been there even before Mojo Gogo concert. But he had a problem with naming that something. Defining his own emotions has never been his strong point but after seeing her tonight he knew one thing for sure, she had the most beautiful curves on this earth.

Sue smiled at her partner. He was a charming man, a funny companion and an excellent dancer. Through the entire evening he behaved like complete gentleman. Still, he had one big flaw which nothing could eliminate- he wasn't Jack.

Despite all her denying she was sure that she was in love with Jack Hudson. She could even tell when she had felt for him. It had been the moment he had raised that amazing eyes on her when she had started yelling at him that very first day. It'd been three year ago, and her love for him only grew stronger, but she didn't know what to with that.

When it came to Jack she was lost. Sometimes he looked at her as if he wanted to kiss her, and other times he treated her as every other friend. She didn't know what to think about it. Sure, she wanted to believe Lucy who said that Jack had loved her, but could she really ?

If it'd been true, he would have acted upon his feelings years ago.

_'Jack where are you? Please some here and ask me to dance ' _she was searching for her dark-eyed agent desperately.

* * *

Jack woke up felling horribly, his mouth felt dry and sticky and his head was just beginning to throb. With his eyes tightly closed he tried to remember the last night events. He hadn't felt that wasted since his wild college days.

He remembered the party and the sight of Sue laughing joyfully while she had been dancing with Jim. He remembered that he had been furious and gone to the nearest bar. He remembered that there had been somebody with him. Somebody who, just like him, had fled the party.

He groaned and with a great effort opened his eyes.

Ouch!

Even the light caused him pain. He tried to move, but couldn't. He was trapped. What happened?

_'O my God! What exactly did I get myself into?'_

* * *

**REVIEW?**


	5. Chapter 5

**THANK YOU for all reviews:):):):)**

* * *

Jack looked around trying to find what exactly was keeping him down. His right arm was effectively trapped by women's head lying on it.

Right. Wait, what? WHAT? Women's head?

Jack violently jumped out of bed forgetting completely about headache. He stood by the bed and with terror stared at the woman lying on it.

_'Please no, please no! Bobby is gonna kill me! I promise God, I will never ever again drink alcohol!'_ he begged hoping that the view of her lying there was only a trick played on him by his intoxicated mind.

Tara blinked few times feeling as if she had been ran over by an elephant, and to made things even worse something smelt strangely.

"Ah! " she groaned feeling sudden move next to her " My head!" she opened her eyes to meet Jack's horrified look.

Wait a minute! Jack? What was Jack doing standing next to her bed? And more importantly where was his shirt?

"AH! " she screamed entirely woken up and panicked.

No way! NO WAY!

Tara grasped the cover and hid herself behind it, wanting to blocked the terrifying image of half-naked Jack. Impossible! It was not happening! It was only a bad dream! Yes, only a bad dream!

Jack groaned. Her squeal pierced his already aching head. It hurt too much to be a dream, meaning that it was terrifying reality. It was Tara, and they obviously had shared the bed.

"Tell me that it's a dream" her voice begged from under the duvet

" Sorry, can't do that" Jack was helpless " it seems to be real"

A pair of horrified eyes peeked out from under the cover and Jack chuckled. Tara looked as if she just saw Freddy Krugger.

"Jack, we didn't...,I mean..., we couldn't be so stupid to..." Tara struggled getting more and more red

"No! " Jack denied and then added looking at their clothes lying on the floor "I mean I hope we didn't, not that I have something against you, only that " Jack plaited himself effectively

Tara's face came out from under the cover and a she sat on the bed. Jack's embarrassment had a strangely calming effect on her .

"I don't have anything against you either. You are very attractive and all, but it would have been like having sex with a brother" she completed his sentence " I think that we don't have to worry about it. You have your trousers on, and I " she quickly looked under the blanket covering her modesty "I have my slip. It looks like we just fell asleep here "

" Thank You God!" Jack breathed and smiled at her sheepishly

"But where are we exactly?" Tara asked taking in her surrounding. The room was huge and spacious, all in light beiges. It wasn't definitely her pint-sized and cozy bedroom and she could bet that it wasn't Jack's. Somehow she couldn't imagine Jack sleeping every night under the crystal glass chandelier.

" Correct me if I am wrong, but it is not your place, right?" she stated

"Nope " Jack moved around and looking at expensive furnishing bedroom "it looks like some hotel "

His trained eyes noticed minor details like fine bouquets of red roses strategically placed in the room and two empty champagne glasses standing on the table . It didn't look good, it didn't look good at all. He could only hope that the rumors about this jaunt wouldn't reach their colleagues, that they wouldn't reach Sue. Jack shivered imagining her reaction, her disappointment with him.

"It has to stay between us! " Tara decided getting up using the blanket as toga " I don't think we would ever be able to explain ourselves"

Tara didn't even want to think about it. Sue would have been heartbroken, and Bobby? It would have destroyed their team!

Jack nodded his head sealing their agreement. It would be their secret. There was no need to tell anyone about one of the most shaming experience in his life.

"My head!" Tara bend double after too sudden move and Jack looked at her with sympathy. They had both drunk the same amount of whiskey, and after all the Tara was a lot smaller.

" Slow and easy" he advised coming beside her and embracing her with his arm. Supporting most of her weight Jack leaded her to a bathroom "Go and take a shower, it should help. Meantime I will get us coffee and some painkillers " he offered opening the door for her

"You are my hero" she thanked him and with relief entered the bathroom Standing next to mirror Tara let the blanket blanket down and attentively examined her reflection.

"Williams, this time you surpassed yourself! What are you, a 15 years old? You are lucky that you woke up next to Jack rather than some complete stranger!As if getting drunk wasn't embarrassing enough" she told herself off turning on the water and trying to set the appropriate temperature " You silly, crazy idiotic, daft..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! " Tara's squeal caused Jack to drop the receiver he was holding .

Panicked that she hurt herself he stumbled to the bathroom.

"What? " he shouted, opening the door.

Tara stood there frozen, wearing only her underwear. Her cry died away and now she uttered quiet wails

"Tara?" Jack asked more calmly " Tara are you going to faint or something? "

He didn't have a large experience with fainting women.

" Hudson" Tara said with trembling voice" Hudson, we have a problem! " slowly she lifted her left hand on which the small gold ring glistened.

Jack felt chill seizing him.

"Check it!" Tara pleaded close to tears "please check it"

" It has to be a mistake. We couldn't have possibly" he swore slowly raising his left hand up. But it was there glistening in the light of the morning.

They looked at themselves with terror and simultaneously rushed toward the window. There was only one place in the entire US where it was possible to commit something so crazy like the marriage ceremony under the influence of alcohol.

Tara almost fainted when she saw it. There was no question about it, they were in Las Vegas.

" Bobby"

"Sue"

* * *

_I know that it's a little cliché, but I just couldn't help myself;)_

**REVIEW? PLEASE?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank You for all reviews:):):)**

* * *

Tara was hyper ventilating, she was ready to start hitting walls with her head, a state of unconsciousness seamed to be very appealing right now. Reality was too terrifying. She walked in circles wrapped up in the bathrobe Jack had thrown over her shoulders in the bathroom trying to understand what had happened. Her entire life suddenly toppled over upside down.

Jack was sitting motionless on a bed with his face hidden in hands. What had happened yesterday? How in one night they had managed to travel from Washington to Las Vegas and gotten married being completely drunk?

"My life is over! They will kill me! Scratch that, I will kill myself! What did I think! Crazy Tara! Stupid alcohol! Why me? " Tara muttered pulling the ring, which apparently got stuck on her finger like the disgracing stain. " And why I can't take off this bloody ring?"

Jack, seeing her growing nervousness decided to act. They both had to be concentrated in order to get themselves out of this trouble. Panicking was the worst of ideas.

" Tara" he stopped her standing up and putting his hands on her shoulders " Calm down. It's gonna be OK"

"OK? OK? Are you mad? Nothing is OK! " Tara yelled punching his chest with her fists in helpless anger "we spoiled everything! Sue will never forgive me ! She will hate me! Everyone will hate me"

" Shh" Jack embraced her shaking form " It's gonna be OK" he repeated " we will find a way to call it off, we have two days. It'll be a piece of cake for a professionals like us "

Tara listening to his determined voice slowly quietened down

"What kind of idiot could marry us? " she asked humorous

"That's it!" Jack shouted " Tara, you're a genius. We will find this idiot and we tell him to annul everything! Nobody will ever know. "

Tara looked at him with hope "Do you think it'll work? "

" Of course " he stated doggedly " just think about it as another mission" he glanced at his watch „ It's 10 a.m. first the shower and then we will settle the matter of annulling"

There was only one question left . How the heck they were supposed to find that idiot who had gotten them in that mess?

* * *

It was 10 a.m. when Bobby knocked into Jack's door , nervously shifting his weight from foot to foot and combing his hair with his hand. Bobby came to drag Jack to late breakfast. He had to have a word with his buddy, he needed advice, and Jack, despite his own misfortunes in hear affairs department, was the only one who could help. Unfortunately it looked like Jack's wasn't home. Bobby frustrated kicked the wall. His gesture was rewarded with a growl from golden dog and the disapproving look of his owner who stood with two steaming cups of the coffee.

"Sue Levi" Bobby smiled at the sight of the familiar face and patted the dog fawning on him.

" Hi Bobby"

" You two also decided to visit Jack? " Bobby asked raising his eyebrow and Sue blushed. Why, oh why had she let Lucy persuade her that having morning coffee with Jack would be an good idea?

"I'm sorry sheila, but Jack is not here. I also wanted to drag him out for breakfast, but he vanished. However I'm here and will not say no to the good coffee " Bobby smiled while reaching for a cup " it would be shame to waste it "

Sue gladly gave him a cup and with the worry looked at the locked up door.

" Do you think that everything is alright? It is not like Jack to disappear without the word?" she asked

" Nah , you don't have to worry your pretty head about it. We are taking about Jack here. He's the most well-organized and reasonable guy on this planet" Bobby calmed her "knowing him at the moment he's helping an elderly lady to pass the street " Bobby joked " Come sheila I'll buy you a breakfast, by the time we come back Jack will be here"

* * *

Finding the idiot hadn't been as difficult as they had thought. As soon as they had left the elevator they had faced the huge banner " Marriage ceremonies in 30 minutes!". It had been an easy part. A lot of worse was explaining to the short obese guy who without the make-up could act as Santa Claus that he had made a terrible mistake marrying them.

"You don't understand" Tara tried to reason with him " we didn't want to get married. It's a great mistake. We don't love each other! "

"Yesterday you said something else, and I Armstrong Philippe Santos wouldn't have performed the ceremony if it had been otherwise " the short man stuck out out his chest with pride repeating his mantra.

Jack felt like tearing his hair out. That guy didn't listen to them at all.

"Listen Armstrong " he tried different approach, " I am sure that in the route of your long-term, mhm, career you had to have at least one such a case, when you simply made a mistake. And really there is no harm done. You can keep the money, just annul this whole thing!"

"Armstrong Philippe Santos doesn't make mistakes! "

Jack groaned, it was like attempt of reaching an agreement with Howie!

" Are you trying to tell me that you don't want to share your life with other person, to love and to be loved, to raise a child? Are you going to spend the entire life selfishly and in solitude?" Armstrong asked attempting to find out the core of the problem. After all it was obvious, that they cared for each other. Their closeness, friendship and the mutual respect was authentic! It could be very strong foundations for the happy marriage.

"Of course not." Jack denied violently disgusted with such a vision of his future.

Armstrong smiled triumphantly " See my children! Fate directed you to me so that you could fulfill your dreams"

Tara bit her lips, he was right. If she had ended up in Las Vegas with Bobby instead of Jack it would have been a dream come true.

"Yes, we both want to be happy and loved, but not with each other" Tara decided to be sincere "we are in love with other persons, Jack is even loved back. What happened was our mistake, not yours" Armstrong titled his head surprised by her declaration.

" Yes we know that it us who made a mistake not you " Tara smiled seeing that his unyielding attitude was cracking "we didn't think logically, we were drunk and we abused you confidences for what we would like to apologies for"

Jack frowned but staid quiet. If a bit of begging was supposed to help them to get out of this mess, he was ready to growl on his knees if necessary.

Armstrong appeased looked at newlyweds with kinder eye. Perhaps in fact they weren't a well-matched couple . Standing before him they resembled siblings rather than lovers.

"Well, we all happen to wander sometimes dear children" he said stroking his prominent chin "I can take it into consideration and cancel your bond, under the condition" he threateningly glanced at them " under the condition that you didn't consummate it! "

"NO!" Tara Jack shouted simultaneously instinctively moving away from themselves with terror

" Very well" Armstrong declared "now I will ask you to hand me marriage license and we can begin the procedure"

"License?" Tara stammered staring at Jack "what license? "

"The one I gave you. Without the license I can't do anything "

Jack was already searching his pockets.

"I don't have it " he said

"In that case, you must remain together. It has to be fate", Armstrong stated raising his hands up. Jack had never in his life felt such an strong temptation to hit somebody.

"No way!"Tara shouted, they were so close " There is no way! You " she pointed at Armstrong " you stay here and wait for us, we will be right back. " she caught Jack's hand and pulled him toward the lift "Come on, this bloody thing must be in the room "

None of them dared to even consider the possibility, that they had lose this valuable document.

* * *

**REVIEW? PRETTY PLEASE?**


End file.
